


Vault: Def Leppard Greatest Hits

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Songfic, episode tags, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic collection using title album. Expect angst, romance, and a whole lot of Tommy-whump (Just 'cuz we all love him.) *evil grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> **I have recently developed an obsession with Def Leppard (oh boy), hence this story. I'm using all the songs from their greatest hits album _Vault_ , hence the title. And just for fun, I will have comments on each song from the band, taken from the liner notes in said album. So, here we go.**
> 
> Kind of got written by accident at the end of the "Hysteria" sessions. Turned out to be one of the most important songs we ever did. Pure sex. (Joe)

Tom Hanson sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment. It had been a long, tiring day with an even harder, more draining case. Right now, all he wanted was a hot shower and bed.

So when he opened the door, walked in, and turned on the lights, he jumped when a very familiar female voice said, "Hi."

The undercover officer gasped, "Judy! What are you doing and how did you get in here?"

"Waiting for you, and I picked the lock."

"Uh, why?"

She uncrossed long, slender coffee-colored legs and rose from his couch. Her chestnut-brown hair, while as curly as always, was up in a high ponytail, and even though she was dressed casually in denim shorts and a hunter-green T-shirt, something about her seemed to be enticing him. Tom shook his head wearily; he was already tired, so maybe he'd actually fallen asleep and was dreaming.

The fantasy was, unfortunately, short-lived as harsh, low voices issued from his sound system:

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, hey hey!_

Hanson groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Jude, I'm tired. All I want to do is sleep."

"Not when I'm through with you."

As he looked at her in confusion, she grinned and began moving sinuously to the chords of the Def Leppard hit, crooking an index finger at him when the lead vocalist began singing:

_Love is like a bomb, baby c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man  
(Your man, hey hey!)_

Tom stared, thinking, _What—exactly—is she doing and why is she doing it? Nice dance moves, though._

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime anytime sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent, sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

And if he had started to move closer to her, well, that was nobody's business, was it? Suddenly Hanson was wide awake.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah_

Breathing hard, Judy stilled when he came up behind her, her skin sticky with sweat. Oddly enough, Tom didn't mind. He still wasn't sure why she was here, but an idea was slowly forming in the back of his mind as he began massaging her tight biceps and triceps and she relaxed into him. "Feels good," she murmured, eyes closed, head tilted back.

_Listen, red light, yellow light, green light go  
Crazy little woman in a one-man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
(Loosen up)  
I loosen up_

"Y'know, you _do_ have to loosen up a bit, Hanson," Hoffs muttered under her breath.

"And you _are_ slightly crazy, Jude. Have you been drinking?"

Turning around, she gave him a flirtatious smile. "Maybe. Or maybe not." Her hands slid up across his chest, over his shoulders, and around his neck.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent, sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah_

Caught up in the moment, Tom ducked his head down and, giving in to temptation, brought his mouth to hers in a hot, searching kiss. How long had he been wanting to do this?

And it was clearly what Hoffs wanted, since it didn't take much of an invitation for her to respond. Already he couldn't have enough of her. Like the song said . . . well, no need to go into detail.

Hanson forgot where he was until, much to his disappointment, Hoffs stepped back, an impish look on her face. "You all right?" she asked.

No, he bloody well wasn't. Did she have to rile him up and then leave?

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
(Hot!)  
From my head, my head, to my feet  
(Head!)  
Do you take sugar, one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, take a bottle  
Shake it up, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Break it up_

Watching Hoffs through a haze of frustrated desire and knowing the song was almost over, Tom stepped closer, drew her to him. As wrong as it may be, he wanted her . . . and could never have enough. The fact she was sweet to taste—saccharine—didn't help.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me, ooh  
Pour some sugar on me, yeah  
Sugar me_

He had to bite back a frustrated noise when she stepped back again, breathing heavily—and not just from the dancing she'd been doing at the beginning of the song. "C'mon, Jude, stop teasing me."

"Song's over, Hanson," she retorted, but Tom could tell she was fighting back a smile.

"Well, in that case . . ." He started to walk over to the stereo, but before he reached it, he could hear the opening to "Pour Some Sugar on Me" as the song began replaying. Shooting Hoffs a bewildered look, the next thing he knew, Judy was leading him into his bedroom.

_There goes any chance of sleeping tonight._


	2. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song broke us big time in the States and all I could think was how disappointing it was that it wasn't a hit in the UK. (Joe)

_I'm outta luck, outta love  
Got a photograph, picture of, uh  
Passion killer, you're too much  
You're the only one I wanna touch_

Doug Penhall sighed again and glanced down at the photograph of Marta, his recently-deceased wife, that he held in his hands. The trip down to El Salvador hadn't been entirely worthless though: He'd been able to bring his nephew, Clavo, back with him Stateside. While he loved spending time with Clavo, it didn't really change the fact his wife was dead and he missed her fiercely. Never to be able to see her, talk with her, touch her again . . . He'd never felt that with Dorothy—but then again, they'd had an on-and-off relationship since they were fourteen. Or was it twelve? Ah well. That part of his life was over, never to be revisited.

"¿Tio?"

Doug looked up from the picture in his hands to see Clavo standing in front of him. Forcing a smile, he asked, "What is it, Clavo?"

"Tengo hambre."

"Oh, you're hungry. So, what would you like to eat?"

"Quiero comer la hamburguesa."

"A hamburger?"

Clavo nodded. "Si."

Doug heaved himself to his feet. "Okay, McDonald's it is. C'mon, buddy."

His nephew beamed and followed him to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, for the first time in a couple years, Tom Hanson was flipping through his old high school yearbook. He hadn't thought about his old flame in years until a recent case at a '80s nightclub had brought them face-to-face. After the case was closed, he'd begun to have second thoughts about working as a cop undercover. His old flame was part of the reason he'd become a police officer in the first place.

Finally he found the picture he wanted: one that showed the two of them together, young, happy . . . and she'd signed it with that much-hated nickname, Tommy.

Yeah, they'd gone their separate ways after he'd arrested her husband, but right then he wanted to feel her touch, to touch her. Groaning softly, he thought, _Passion killer, you're too much._

_I see your face every time I dream  
On every page, every magazine  
So wild, so free, so far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy_

Tom closed his eyes, and immediately Linda's face flashed before him. Ever since they'd ran into each other, for a few weeks afterward he'd seen her in his dreams, on every page, every magazine cover. Now he knew what Penhall must feel like. But he couldn't help it, especially now that she was so far away . . . and she was all he wanted.

* * *

Doug leaned back on the sofa, watching Clavo through half-closed eyes. It had been a long day, but they'd had fun. In many ways, Clavo reminded him of Marta.

Unbidden, memories began playing in his mind, showing him his deceased wife as she'd been when she was alive. He'd only known her for five days before they were married, and their marriage hadn't stopped his government from shipping her back to El Salvador.

And now she was gone forever.

_Oh look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown  
Oh oh look what you've done_

_Photograph  
I don't want your photograph  
I don't need your photograph  
All I've got is a photograph, but it's not enough_

Unfortunately for both Tom and Doug, neither of their lovers were here to see the affect they had on them. All the two cops had to remember them by were photographs—that they didn't want or need—and memories . . . and those weren't enough. They could never be enough.

_I'd be your lover if you were there  
Put your hurt on me if you dare  
Such a woman, you got style  
You make every man feel like a child, oh_

_You got some kinda hold on me  
You're all wrapped up in mystery  
So wild and free, so far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy_

For Tom, his ex-girlfriend had had some kind of hold on him, one he hadn't realized even existed until the LSD nightclub case. And when the redhead with a temper to match the color of her hair was with him, well, there was no way he'd been able to resist the temptation, to be her lover again.

And for Doug, it was the same way. He'd give anything to see Marta again, but there was the tiny little problem called death that he had to deal with.

Both women were shrouded in mystery, had their own particular style, and had had Penhall and Hanson, respectively, wrapped around their fingers. But now . . . now there was nothing.

_Oh look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown  
Oh oh look what you've done, I gotta have you_

Penhall's eyes snapped open on darkness as a small voice asked, "¿Tio?"

Doug's hand flew out, fumbled for a minute, then found the switch. Turning on the lamp, he saw Clavo was right beside him. "Yeah?"

"Nightmare," his nephew whispered.

Doug sighed and moved over, patting the space beside him. "C'm'ere."

Immediately Clavo dove in beside his uncle, worming his way underneath the covers. After five minutes, he was out like a light. Of course, now that Doug was awake, he couldn't fall back asleep. Memories of Marta kept plaguing him. At last, even those faded, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

In his apartment, Tom wasn't earning a whole lot in the sleep department either. A certain redhead was haunting him, even though it had been months since he'd last seen her. Not that it mattered: he just had to have her.

Of course, that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

_Photograph  
I don't want your photograph  
I don't need your photograph  
All I've got is a photograph, you've gone straight to my head_

All he had of her was a photograph, and he didn't want just that! Releasing a small groan, he turned over and thought, _You've gone straight to my head._

How was it he was still thinking about his ex-lover months after he'd last seen her?

"I don't need your photograph," he muttered irrationally.

_Oh look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown  
Oh, oh, look what you've done, I gotta have you_

Even when Tom had been with her, hadn't she'd known what she did to him? Okay, true, Linda had been married when they'd last ran into each other, but that hadn't stopped him from becoming involved with her. Naturally, her husband had found out and tried to kill Hanson.

Yeah, like that had _never_ happened to him before.

Okay, maybe not the jealous husbands, but several bad guys _had_ tried to kill him over the course of his career. Come to think of it, there had been murder attempts on almost every member of the original Jump Street team. Were they really _that_ good at their jobs? A wry smile crossed Hanson's lips at the thought, and, realizing he wouldn't sleep at all tonight, he went to look at a favorite picture of his.

_Photograph  
I don't want your photograph  
I don't need your photograph  
All I've got is a photograph, I wanna touch you_

Instead of taking out the picture of him and Linda, he headed for a photo of the Jump Street team: Captain Adam Fuller, Doug Penhall, HT Ioki, Judy Hoffs, himself, and, yes, Dennis Booker, even if he'd hated the cop-turned-PI. Tom's sepia eyes landed on Judy and lingered. The photo had been taken at a bar they frequented, and all of them were having a good time, even the hard-nosed captain.

Pushing his old flame out of his mind, Tom's eyes swept over Judy's frozen form. They'd been through a lot together, and he'd been the one to comfort her after she'd been raped. The fact she'd driven straight to his apartment after picking up a change of clothes probably meant something, but at the moment he wasn't quite ready to figure out what it was. And he'd always been insanely jealous whenever he found out she'd been on a date with another man . . .

_Stop it._

But he couldn't. Now all he wanted was to touch Judy, have her touch him . . . _Why do relationships have to be so complicated?_

_Photograph  
Photograph  
(Your photograph)  
Photograph  
Photograph  
(I only need you)_

_Photograph  
(I'm outta love)  
Photograph  
(I'm outta love)  
Photograph  
(You're the only one)_

_Photograph  
(I wanna touch)_


	3. Love Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has Jackie Garret, unfortunately. I don't really like her, but considering it works for this song . . . *shrugs***
> 
>  
> 
> The only one of our songs that made my mum cry. I kind of knew then that it had something or other. (Phil) Our first No.1 single—after years of trying! Moral: Never give up! (Joe)

ADA Jackie Garret and Officer Tom Hanson were out on a dinner break at a local Mexican-style restaurant. As he dug into his chicken enchilada, Tom kept glancing at the strawberry-blonde assistant district attorney sitting across from him. Sometimes he wondered why he was even dating her—cops and DAs usually didn't mix—but from the moment he'd met her at one of Penhall's dinner parties, there was something about Jackie that intrigued him.

Lately, though, she'd been very secretive, keeping to herself, and when she was with him, Jackie seemed distracted.

Suddenly, Tom had no appetite. He set down his knife and fork and pushed the plate away. Jackie sent him a concerned look and asked, "Tom, are you all right?"

"Lost my appetite," he muttered, tossing some bills on the table and rising. "Let's go."

As Jackie followed him, he could have sworn he heard a voice whisper:

_If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites_

_Uh, okay,_ Tom thought. Right then, he just wanted to go home—alone. As attracted as he was to Jackie, he didn't want to be around her right now. Something about her was troubling him—but what?

Unlocking the door to the Mustang, he settled in. Jackie made herself comfortable in the shotgun seat and he pulled out, driving to her apartment first to drop her off. The attorney made no move to exit the car though. Instead, she turned to Tom, a puzzled expression on her face. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm dropping you off," Hanson replied, deliberately not looking at her.

"Ah. Well, in that case"—she unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his wrist—"you're coming with me."

Powerless to fight back, he allowed her to drag him to her apartment, wondering, Why me?

_When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
Who do you think of, does he look like me?  
Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?  
Ooh babe, oh yeah_

Once the door closed, Jackie pulled Tom to her, caught him in a hot kiss. Surprised, Tom parted his lips to ask what was going on, and the strawberry-blonde took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. At any other time, Hanson would have welcomed her advances, but right now her touch chilled him to the bone. Abruptly he pulled out of her embrace, pretending not to see the disappointment on her face. To him, there was something superficial about it.

 _Who are you thinking of, Jackie?_ Tom thought as he watched her apprehensively. _Does he look at all like me? And when you're with me, are you lying when you say it's forever?_

Immediately he berated himself for such thoughts. He didn't have any real proof, just his gut feeling and some observations about her recent behavior.

"What's wrong, Tom?" his attorney girlfriend asked, stepping closer and running her hands up his pectorals and over his shoulders. She wasn't thinking twice about what she wanted, he noticed. So you just touch 'n' see, huh? This time, wanting to test his theory, Hanson didn't move away.

_When you're alone, do you let go?  
Are you wild 'n' willing, or is it just for show?  
Oooh c'mon_

Jackie suddenly backed off, a playful look on her face as she walked backward, her eyes urging him to move forward. And in this case, curiosity killed him. Even as Tom followed her, he thought, _Is this just for show, or are you wild 'n' willing when you're alone and let go?_

He thought she answered the silent question when she pretty much jumped him. Somehow, he was able to resist the signals his body was sending him.

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No!_

Tom really didn't want to touch her too much. He had a nagging feeling that if he broke down to what Jackie wanted and made love to her, he could very well be driven to the brink of insanity. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't have minded, but considering his suspicions it would be a bad idea. Besides, he couldn't shake his idea that Jackie thought love was the way a person made it. That was part of the reason why he didn't want to be there when she decided to end their relationship. Although, really, Tom suspected he would be the one to initiate the break-up.

_Love bites, love bleeds—it's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives love dies—it's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads—it's what I need_

He was starting to lose coherent thought as Jackie licked the underside of his jaw. Breathing hard, he broke free of her and stumbled back shaking his head as if to clear it and keeping his hands in front of him, putting a barrier between them.

"Hanson . . ." Jackie's voice trailed off, hurt—or something akin to it—flashing across her face. Tom didn't care. Whatever he felt for her, it wasn't love—at least, he didn't think it was. Love bit, bled, lived, died, begged, and pleaded . . . and it was all he needed.

At her look, he ran his hand through his tousled brown hair, the strands falling back into place almost instantly. "Jackie, not tonight, okay? I just want to be alone right now."

Confusion flashed briefly in her eyes before she nodded. "Okay. Go, then. I'm not stopping you."

 _You were earlier,_ the cop thought. He turned to leave, not looking back.

_When I'm with you, are you somewhere else?  
Am I getting through, or do you please yourself?  
When you wake up, will you walk out?  
It can't be love if you throw it about  
Ooh babe_

Before leaving, Tom paused with his hand resting on the doorknob. Glancing over his shoulder, he said softly, "Jackie, what you think you feel for me, it can't be love if you just throw it about." Then he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting it firmly behind him.

Back home and crashed out on his couch with a record playing, Hanson found his thoughts were still on Jackie. When he head been with her, it seemed as if she was somewhere else. Tom couldn't help but wonder if his parting words had gotten through to her—if _he_ was—or if she just wanted to have him in her bed to please herself, to satisfy a physical need. Whatever love was, that certainly wasn't it. But he didn't want the assistant district attorney to walk out on him either. Hanson sighed.

Suddenly the lyrics to the currently-playing song caught his ear and made him pay attention:

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy_

_Love bites, love bleeds—it's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies—it's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads—it's what I need_

Tom started: that was exactly what he had been thinking earlier. Now he wondered when he had bought the Def Leppard record. Maybe Judy had gotten it for him the first day he started at Jump Street Chapel, when they'd gone through training, her teaching him how to be a teenager again.

His thoughts quieted down as Joe Elliot came in for the next verse:

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No!_

_Love bites, love bleeds—it's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
Love bites, love bleeds—it's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies—it's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads—it's what I need_

Given the late hour and the fact he was tired, Tom was starting to nod off. In sleep, he tensed a little when he heard the whispered lyrics; then he relaxed again and shifted slightly:

_If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites_


	4. Let's Get Rocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This has a slightly OOC Hanson and Penhall, but that's only to enhance the humor.**
> 
>  
> 
> It was supposed to be funny but went over most people's heads. Not in England though. They must understand our sense of humor. (Joe)

"Would someone please tell me what I'm doing here?" Captain Adam Fuller asked as he looked around the crowded bar. Unfortunately, it was karaoke night, and Doug had asked all of them to come.

"Relax, Coach," Tom Hanson replied.

"Yeah, Penhall's struggling with a career change," Harry Ioki added.

Judy Hoffs, the only female member on the team, sniggered and hid her head in her hands. "I can't watch. Tell me when it's over."

"Nice show of support, Jude," Tom said sarcastically, earning a punch on the shoulder from the African-American beauty. "Ow! What was that for?" Hanson rubbed his wounded shoulder and glared at Hoffs.

She faked a mad look, which rapidly dissolved into a grin. "I think you know."

Before Tom could think of a clever comeback, there was an unholy screech coming from the direction of the center stage. All four cops swiveled their heads to see who had made the horrifying sound. It turned out that a young teenage guy, shaking his head, was trying to drag his embarrassed girlfriend—who was still holding the microphone—off the stage. The crew from 21 Jump Street stared for a couple of seconds before they had to muffle their snorts of laughter.

When the MC came up onstage, even he was fighting back his amusement. "Well, up next we have a high school kid. Doug Peters, come on up!"

The team watched apprehensively as the stocky, youthful-looking cop walked out onstage. When Doug took the mike and looked over at their table, Tom knew he was in trouble. That was even before Penhall said, "Could my friend Tommy McQuaid come up here?"

 _I'm doomed,_ Hanson thought.

A grinning Hoffs and Ioki had to push him out of his seat. Glaring at the two partners, Tom stifled a sigh and oh so reluctantly meandered up to the stage. He should have been expecting it, really: Doug had asked him to practice with him all week. And someone _was_ needed for background vocals . . .

Smirking, Doug handed his best friend an extra microphone. Hanson growled, "I'm gonna kill you for this, Doug. The McQuaids _do not_ sing, let alone sing karaoke."

"Ah, but there's only one McQuaid here," Doug retorted before motioning to the DJ. Then he started the song, with Hanson joining in:

_"Do you wanna get rocked?  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked"_

Tom dropped out, leaving Doug to start the verse a few measures after the intro:

_"I'm your average ordinary everyday kid  
Happy to do nothin', in fact that's what I did  
I got a million ways to make my day but daddy don't agree  
'Cos when I try to get away he says he got plans for me"_

At Penhall's insistence, Hanson ordered:

_"Get your butt right out of bed"_

Doug came back with:

_"Stop buggin' me"_

Tom retorted:

_"Get up and move your sleepy head"_

Doug shot back:

_"Don't shake my tree"_

Then the bear-like officer continued:

_"He said 'Mow the lawn'—who, me?"_

Tom shrugged as he continued ordering his partner around with:

_"Walk the dog"_

_"Not my style, man,"_ Doug defended.

_"Take out the trash."_

_"No way."_

_"Tidy your room."_

_"C'mon, get real  
Sorry dad, gotta disappear  
Let's get the rock outta here"_

Risking a glance at their table, Tom saw Judy and Harry were cracking up, and even Captain Fuller was grinning. Now that he thought about it, this song was kinda funny, even if you had to have a strange sense of humor to see how. Fighting back a smile of his own, Hanson joined in with Penhall on the chorus:

_"Seven day weekend, up all night  
In at the deep end, hang on tight  
It won't take a minute, it won't take long  
So get it, come on, come on, come on_

_Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Let's go all the way, get it night and day  
Come on, let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked"_

There were a couple of measures of rest before Doug started on the next verse, Tom taking up air guitar:

_"I'm your average ordinary everyday dude  
Drivin' with my baby to get her in the mood  
She's dialin' through my radio and I'm ready to make my move  
But what she got ain't rock 'n' roll and it really blew my groove_

_It was Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven—makes me wanna scream  
Bach, Tschackisky, violins—turn it off, that ain't my scene  
Well, I'm sorry girl, here's my confession  
I suppose a rock's out of the question"_

Again, the two partners sang the chorus in unison:

_"Seven day weekend, up all night  
In at the deep end, hang on tight  
It won't take a minute, it won't take long  
So get it, come on, come on, come on_

_Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Let's go all the way, get it night and day  
Come on, let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked_

_All I wanna do is take a ride into the blue  
Every time I want to I get stuck inside my room  
Heaven knows I'm sick and tired of dancin' with this broom_

_I feel lucky today, hey look at that, man  
Do you wanna get rocked, do you wanna get rocked?_

_Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Get on top, baby  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Do you wanna, do you wanna?  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Get on top of it  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked  
Love to rock your body baby  
Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked"_

Again, Hanson dropped out, leaving Penhall to finish the song with:

_"Let's got all the way, let's do it night and day  
Let's go out and play, rock the night away  
Come on, let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked_

_Do you wanna get rocked?"_

As soon as the song ended, Tom was _off_ that stage. Doug put the two mikes back, then jumped down and followed his partner over to the Jump Street team's table. Grinning, Penhall said, "How'd we do?"

"That was really funny, guys," Harry said, his voice full of suppressed laughter.

"Yeah, you guys sounded good," Judy added. "Nice air guitar, Hanson."

The former patrolman's cheeks flushed, and, clearing his throat, he scratched the back of his head with his right hand. "Thanks, I guess. What about you, Coach?"

"I never figured you for a Def Leppard fan, Hanson. Penhall, sure, but you? That was humorous, though. Just don't do it anytime soon in the chapel."

The threat was clear as crystal. "Yes, Coach," the McQuaid brothers said in unison.


	5. Two Steps Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recorded live in one minute. A B-side then a hit. Lovely. (Phil) Pete, our co-producer, promised to quit if it became a hit. We're still waiting, Pete. (Sav)

_Walk away if you want to  
It's okay if you need to  
Well you can run but you can never hide  
From the shadow that's creeping up beside you  
There's a magic running through your soul  
But you can't have it all_

Tom glanced up from the report he was writing on a recently closed case and found he was looking at Judy. Night had fallen, and everyone else had already left, so they were the only ones in the chapel. Even Sal Balducci, the janitor, had already gone home. And now, as he studied her, his sepia eyes softened and warmed. The two of them had been through a lot together: he'd stayed with her after finding out she'd been raped, comforted her; she had been the one to realize that he was slowly becoming crazy after his girlfriend, Amy, had been murdered. Somehow, they'd become closer over the years, but they'd never actually hooked up. Whenever Judy needed space, Tom gave it to her. He was okay with it, if she wanted to walk away. But lately he sensed something was troubling her—and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Judy's voice broke into his thoughts: "You see something you like?"

Tom blinked slowly, coming out of a daze. "What?"

"Just checking to see if you were paying attention," Hoffs grinned.

Ah, so she had been watching him watching her. Not that Hanson minded. He decided to take the opening, and, rising, walked over to her desk Holding her gaze, he proceeded to perch on the edge of aforementioned piece of furniture. He thought out loud, "You can't have it all, you know."

Hoffs looked at him curiously. "What makes you say that?"

Tom thought about it, shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we've been through a lot since I joined Jump Street."

Her reply was so quiet he had to strain to hear it: "I know."

_Whatever you do—I'll be two steps behind you  
Wherever you go—and I'll be there to remind you  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time  
To turn around, and I'll be two steps behind_

_Yeah, yeah_

And they'd always supported each other. Whatever Judy did, wherever she went, Hanson was two steps behind here, there to remind her that he'd always be there for her.

The words to a Def Leppard ballad were suddenly playing in Tom's head, so he crooned softly:

_"Take the time to think about it  
Walk the line, you know that you just can't fight it  
Take a look around, and you'll see what you can find  
Like the fire that's burnin' up inside me  
And there's a magic running through your soul  
But you can't have it all, no_

_Whatever you do—I'll be two steps behind you  
Wherever you go—and I'll be there to remind you  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time  
To turn around, and I'll be two steps behind"_

Judy stared, her mouth hanging open a little. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Uh, the radio."

She shrugged one shoulder. "Okay, then. Hey, I never knew you liked Def Leppard. Bruce Springsteen, sure, but not them."

"What is it with you guys hassling me about my taste in music?"

Hoffs eyed him for a moment, then cracked a small grin. "It's 'cuz we love you, Hanson."

"Same here." His chocolate-brown eyes heated up as he looked her over. Yes, he cared about her a lot, wanted to protect her, but was that because they were such good friends or because he had serious feelings for her?

Judy suddenly slammed her report file closed and stood up. "Night, Hanson. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" She started to walk by, but Tom slipped off her desk, drew her close, and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Night, Jude." Then he released her and watched as she walked away.

_There's a magic running through your soul  
But you, you can't have it all_

_Whatever you do—I'll be two steps behind you  
Wherever you go—and I'll be there to remind you  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time  
To turn around, I'll be two steps behind_

_Yeah, baby, two steps behind  
Oh sugar, two steps behind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I won't be able to update this for another week, so sorry. Hope you've enjoyed this so far, and please, drop a review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	6. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter takes place in the same 'verse as my two stories _The Nature of the Beast_ and "Territorial Issues" so, yes, Hanson is a werewolf. Besides, it's pretty much the only way I could think of doing this song. Enjoy, and please let me know how I'm doing.**
> 
> A total nightmare to record but our first UK hit. Thank you! (Phil) 1st top ten single in England. Gave me biggest sense of accomplishment. (Sav) Our first big hit in England and finally broke us in our home country—at last! (Joe)

Hanson walked into the Chapel and froze when he heard the strains of music coming from Jenko's old jukebox. He resisted the urge to growl and ran his tongue along sharpening canines instead. _What is it with these guys and Def Leppard?_ he thought. _Well, Penhall's recently developed an obsession with the band . . ._

"Hey there, Tom," Captain Richard Jenko greeted the lupine as he noticed the final member of the Jump Street crew had arrived.

"Jenk," Tom replied. "Who chose Def Leppard?"

The hang-on hippie pulled a face. "Penhall. Who else?"

Hanson smirked. "Good point." His eyes swept around the Chapel, searching for his friends and co-workers: Doug Penhall, Judy Hoffs, and Harry Truman Ioki. Doug and Harry were messing around playing air guitar, but he didn't see Judy. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, scenting the air. Yes, she was here, upstairs. Tom called, "Yo, Hoffs! Wake up!"

The next moment, Judy was sliding down the pole and walking over to the werewolf. "Hanson, I wasn't sleeping. And Penhall"—she turned to the bear-like cop—"what is it with you and Def Leppard?"

Doug shrugged before returning to playing air guitar.

Both Tom and Judy sighed in exasperation. Then, as Penhall keyed in another song, Tom tensed as he heard the first verse:

_A wild ride over stony ground  
Such a lust for life, the circus comes to town  
We are the only ones on the lightning raid  
Just like the river runs, like a fire needs flame  
Oh, I burn for you_

Tom's sepia eyes landed on Judy and lingered, sweeping over her. He was feeling uncomfortable, as if the 'wolf inside him was trying to crawl out of his skin. "Gotta go," he rasped, and bolted, trying to fight the urge to transform. It was no good: the now-familiar heat was surging through him, and the more the tried to resist, the more he pictured himself in 'wolf form. Behind him, he could hear the band launching into the chorus:

_I gotta feel it in my blood, whoa oh  
I need your touch, don't need your love, whoa oh  
And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal  
And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal_

Somehow he made it into the chapel's basement, still in human form. Trying to relax, he took deep breaths. After a few tense seconds, the heat burning inside him faded away, and he knew the danger of changing was gone—for now.

Soft footsteps coming from the top of the stairs caught his attention and he whipped around, muscles tight once more. Sometimes it was hard to control the bloodlust that came with being a werewolf—and in 'wolf form, it was almost impossible. The person's scent drifted toward him, and far from being relaxing, it made him tense up even more.

"Hanson?" Judy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He was aware vaguely of the fact he was acting like a cornered animal, but he didn't care.

_I cry wolf, given mouth to mouth  
Like a movin' heartbeat in the witching hour  
I'm runnin' with the wind, a shadow in the dust  
And like the drivin' rain, hey, like the restless rust  
I never sleep_

As she came closer, concern written all over her face, Tom could feel his breath coming in harsher gasps. He was starting to burn up again; his 'wolf was too close to the surface . . .

"Tom?" Judy said. "Are you—"

He shook his head and tried to speak, but the only sound coming out of his throat was a growl. Instantly Hoffs knew what was going on and, stepping into his space, she gripped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you dare go 'wolf on me, Hanson. If you do, I'll kick your tail so hard you'll launch into next week."

The lupine cop nodded tersely, caught her scent. She was so, so close . . . Again, his 'wolf stirred—but so did desire. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd kissed her—hard—on the lips. He wasn't sure how he expected Judy to react, so he abruptly pulled back. "Sorry," he muttered, averting his eyes.

"I'm not," Hoffs said quietly.

"Yo, guys!" came Jenko's voice from upstairs. "Quit messing around and get to school!"

As the Jump Street team filed out of the chapel, Tom found himself wondering how he was going to sleep tonight. Ah, well. The kids he was trying to get in with had made plans to meet that night anyway. He just hoped he wouldn't lose control and either give himself away or hurt one of them. If they found out he was both a werewolf and an undercover cop, he was burnt toast. Unfortunately, he was working this school solo. Maybe if he convinced Judy to come along for backup . . . That could work. Now all he had to do was talk to her.

* * *

 

After school let out, Tom decided to check in with Jenko, tell him what was going to go down that night at midnight. (Why was it always midnight, anyway? Were these kids watching too many horror movies or something?) First, though, he had to find out more about the meeting. The group he was undercover in belonged to a local punk-rock gang, and he suspected they were dealing drugs. They were also very suspicious, but Hanson was fairly sure his cover was intact.

Anyway, he was heading out to his Mustang when he saw a couple guys perched on the hood. Tom tensed, then relaxed when he saw they were members of the gang he'd infiltrated. He said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"You up for tonight in City Park?" Jake Wheeler asked, shifting one of his jean-clad legs so it dangled over the edge of the hood. His right arm was draped over his right leg, which was drawn up to his chest, and he had dark, tan skin, black hair, and black eyes. He sort of reminded Tom of Johnny Cade in _The Outsiders_ —maybe it was the physical resemblance.

"Yeah, sure," Hanson replied. "Where exactly are we meeting, again?"

"Parking lot next to the swimming pool," Matt Bower said. Like Jake, he reminded Tom of a character in _The Outsiders_ , maybe Two-Bit—or perhaps Dallas Winston. Both boys were lean in a panther kind of way and walked along in a slouchy way. If this was the sixties, they'd certainly be greasers.

Tom nodded. "Good to know. Now get off my car."

Maybe it was something in his eyes, or maybe it was just because he had such a strong aura, but whatever the case, Jake and Matt hopped off the Mustang's hood. They stood silently, watching the 'wolf as he drove off. At least he now knew exactly where to meet them, and he could pass it on to Jenko.

* * *

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Jenko said with a frown after Hanson asked if he could bring Hoffs along.

"Why not?" Tom stopped pacing and stared at his captain. "If it's because I'm a werewolf—"

"Tom, it's the full moon tonight."

"Coach, that's just urban legend. I can shift at will; the moon has nothing to do with it." Well, that wasn't exactly true. On nights of the full moon, Hanson felt more restless than normal, and it was easier for his lupine to take control. "And besides, I'd never hurt Judy. She actually helps calm my 'wolf down." Tom shuddered a little and pulled a face. "I could never eat people, anyway. We bite only to kill—for food—or to turn a possible mate—and I would never do that." Hanson wasn't sure why he was trying so hard to reassure his captain. He just knew Jenko had never really been comfortable with his changed status.

Jenko looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth when Judy walked in. She greeted, "Hey, Tom, Jenk. What's up?"

Hanson didn't even bother checking Jenko's reaction as he turned to Hoffs and invited, "You wanna come help me out tonight on my case?"

"Yeah, sure," Judy replied. She shrugged, adding, "I have nothing to do anyway."

Tom didn't need to be a werewolf to know his captain was seething on the inside. "Great," he said to Judy. "City Park at midnight. You want me to pick you up?"

"Sure," said Judy after a moment's consideration.

Tom couldn't help smiling. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

_I gotta feel it in my blood, whoa oh  
I need your touch, don't need your love, whoa oh  
And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal  
And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal_

The two undercovers arrived right on schedule and exited Hanson's Mustang. Already Tom could feel the effect of the full moon as it shone down on him: he felt restless, itchy, the animal inside him eager for release.

 _Stop,_ he told himself firmly. His lupine settled, but Tom could tell it wasn't happy about doing so. Without really thinking about it, he reached for Judy's hand and clasped it, wanting reassurance. How was it she could soothe the beast when none of the others could?

"Hey, Tom!" Matt called out when he spotted him. "Over here." The pale-blonde senior was waving him over, his almost-white hair glowing silver under the light of the full moon.

Hoffs and Hanson walked over to the red '87 Mustang, Tom tensing as Matt and Jake's eyes cast appreciative looks over Judy. He let go of her hand and slung his arm over her shoulder in a possessive gesture, drawing her up against his side.

"Who's this?" Jake asked, his eyes still lingering on Judy.

"Judy." Tom couldn't resist sharpening his canine teeth a little, curling his lip in a warning. "She's mine."

The two eighteen-year-olds must have seen the silent warning, because they backed off. After a few heartbeats of awkward silence, Judy piped up, "So, what are we doing here?"

"We'll wait until the others get here," said Jake. "It shouldn't be too long."

Tom glanced up at the full moon shining bright light down on him. Again, he felt edgy, restless, wanting to give in to the 'wolf inside and shift. Uneasy, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Look, can we go into the trees or something? I don't like being out in the open like this."

Matt eyed him, then the full moon high above. When his gaze turned back on Hanson, there was suspicion in his hazel eyes. "Scared of the full moon, Tommy? What, you believe in werewolves or something?"

 _Considering I_ am _a werewolf, what do you think?_ Tom didn't say that out loud, though. He just walked past, Judy close behind. Some nearby trees provided welcome relief from the moon's glare, and Tom sat down, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. He asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Bathroom break." There was a sneer embedded in Jake's reply. "They're probably done right about now."

Sure enough, three other punk-rock teenage boys melted out of the shadows. Tom recognized them instantly and pointed them out to Judy, saying who was who and who did what and when and why. She just nodded, and the werewolf could see she was wondering why they were all here. Occasionally her hand would brush his, and that point of contact would burn up. Sneaking a glance at his partner, the memory of the kiss he'd given her flashed in his mind, causing blood to rush to his cheeks. What had possessed him to do that? Yes, he loved her, but . . .

"Yo, Tom!" Matt's voice broke into his thoughts. "Come over here. Bring your girl, too."

Warily, Hanson got to his feet and walked over. "Now are you going to tell me what we're doing here?"

Four of the boys looked at Matt, who smiled in a way Tom didn't like. Nervously, he lengthened the tips of his nails, turning them into claws. (It was actually kind of cool, the way he could pull on certain components of his werewolf form while he was human. It certainly helped in situations like this.) "Simple," Matt replied. "It's just a little initiation."

 _Crap,_ Hanson thought. _I don't like where this is going already._

"Like what?" Hoffs asked, suspicion heavy in her voice.

"You two run. We try to catch you." Matt pulled a black handle out of pocket and flicked a switch, sliding out the blade. He jabbed at Hanson's abdomen, and without thinking, the 'wolf lashed out, his claws leaving deep scratches on the teen's arm. Matt and the gang stared in disbelief at the wound, giving Tom and Judy plenty of time to flee into the patch of woods not far from the lot. Then, as the gang recovered, Tom could hear pounding footsteps as they followed.

The chase was on and again Hanson could feel the animal inside him rising, desperate for control. After all, the hunt was now his nature—but this time, he was the prey.

"I hope you have a plan," Judy gasped as they sprinted over a tiny bridge and along a path, ducking branches in their way.

"Split up," Tom said. "I'm going to shift, draw them out."

"Got it." Judy kept going, while Tom reversed directions and took a path that led up the hill, shrugging out of his clothes with each stride. He formed an image of a dark brown 'wolf in his mind, felt energy ripple through him, burning hot . . . and just like that he was on all fours, effortlessly racing up the slope. Abruptly doing an about-face, he crouched low and crawled on his belly to where he could see the gang, thankful for his thick pelt. His clothes would leave a trail, but he couldn't worry about that now. Especially since the gang was coming.

_Huh! Oh, cry wolf baby, cry tough  
Gonna hunt you like an, uh, uh, animal  
Gonna take your love 'n' run_

From his vantage point, the werewolf could see the five boys skid to a halt, looking around in confusion. Finally Matt ordered, "Spread out! They must have split up."

The gang did as their leader ordered, with Jake adding, "They can't have gone far."

At that, Hanson grinned a wolf grin. If only they knew just how close he was . . .

Three of the boys started on the path he'd taken, while Matt and Jake took Judy's trail. Tom tensed, a low growl rising in his throat. _If either of you hurt Judy, you're going to wish you'd never been born._

One of the teens suddenly caught sight of Hanson's jacket and picked it up, motioning for the others to follow. Tom could easily hear them puzzling over why he'd ditched his clothes and decided it was time to make his exit. Quietly he bounded down the wooded hill, sending dirt and pieces of shale falling down ahead of him. _Let's just see how tough you think you are . . ._ His tongue swept around his muzzle in anticipation.

A startled cry cut through his werewolf instincts. _Judy!_ Tom's ears swiveled back, locating Judy, and he scrabbled back up the hill, bounding along the rocky ground. The three boys pursuing him would probably never guess that he was now in werewolf form, and it didn't matter anyway. Even in human form, he retained the speed, senses, and skills of a 'wolf. It definitely came in handy right now, and before long he could see the two creeps, walking steadily toward Hoffs. Tom bared his teeth, snarling low. This was gonna be fun.

"Tom!" Judy tried to scream, but the word came out in a hoarse whisper. "Where are you?" She'd tripped and fallen, her ankle caught in a bush on the lower path.

Jake sneered, "Looks like you're ours now."

At that, Tom leaped and landed in front of Judy, blocking her from the two seniors. Stiff-legged, he faced them, hackles raised, and growled, showing off sharp fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. The message was clear: Touch her and you're dead.

"What the—?" Jake's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. Both him and Matt took a couple paces back.

Hanson's instincts were screaming at him to attack, but if he bit anyone—assuming they survived the pain—they would become a werewolf. That was the last thing he wanted, but some lupines he knew wouldn't be as less willing to take risks. After all, he himself had been turned by accident while working a case back in October.

As luck would have it, the other three gang members came jogging up, one of them holding Tom's clothes. A dark-haired boy—Tom thought his name was Scott—reported, "We lost him, but we found his clothes all over the place . . ." His voice trailed away as he saw the menacing werewolf, and the blood drained out of his face.

"Ohmigod," Matt breathed, eyes flickering from Hanson's clothes to the full moon to the dark-brown werewolf snarling defiance at his gang. "Tom's a werewolf."

 _You got that right, bub,_ Hanson thought, slinking forward, tail brushing the ground, his growling intensifying. _Now let's see how you like being prey._

Faces pale, all five punk-rocking drug dealers turned tail and booked it, screaming bloody murder. Thankfully, Scott had dropped Tom's clothes, so when the teens were long gone, he shifted back with a shimmering blink and dressed, keeping his back to Judy. When he was done, he turned back. "Man, that was fun. You all right, Jude?" 

She tried to move her leg and winced. "My foot's stuck."

"Here, let me." Tom crouched down instantly and started working at the gnarled branches of the bush. As he worked, he asked, "Do you think we have enough to bust them? I mean, they didn't hurt you, did they?"

"They would have if you hadn't shown up when you did. Thanks for saving my butt."

"You're welcome, and I had fun. I think the fact it's the full moon actually helped. They'll think my transformations are lunar-controlled." He gave one more tug on the branches. "There, that should do it. Try pulling your foot out now."

Judy did and stood up gingerly, testing her weight. She said, "I'll be okay, Hanson. Too bad we can't bust them tonight." 

"Jude, they were going to _rape_ you." Tom's voice was a low growl. "We can bring them in on that and my drug case is pretty solid."

"We don't know for sure what they were going to do to me," Judy argued. "Wait a few more days to bust them—you'll have plenty of chances. Besides, tomorrow they're just going to think they imagined it or something."

Tom hesitated, since she had a very good point. "Okay. Let's just go home for tonight—and don't mention any of this to Jenko. He'd have my tail if he found out."

Judy glanced at him, startled, and he added, "It's a figure of speech. I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh."

In any case, Tom was glad when he pulled up to Judy's apartment twenty minutes later. She shut the passenger door, then leaned in through the open window and teased, "You gonna walk me in, Hanson?"

He shrugged, thinking, _Why not?_ The werewolf opened his car door, shut it, joined Hoffs, and let her lead the way inside, all the way to her apartment.

_I gotta feel it in my blood, whoa oh  
I need your touch, don't need your love, whoa oh  
And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal  
And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal_

Hoffs opened her door, slipped inside, then paused and looked back at Hanson, who fidgeted and said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave, but Judy's hand shot out and gripped his wrist. Puzzled, he looked at her, only to see . . . what was that in her eyes and on her face? She smiled and suggested, "Or you could stay in tonight."

The memory of that morning flashed in his mind again, and, ignoring the angel on his right shoulder that was warning him against giving into temptation, he stepped inside, hearing the faint click of the lock as Hoffs shut and locked the door behind them. Right then, he didn't care about the consequences; he needed her kiss, her touch. Come to think of it, so did his 'wolf. They _both_ wanted her. And on nights when the moon was full, it was so much easier for his lupine to take control of him—not that it mattered in this case.

Each touch sent his blood stirring, their kisses stolen like fire. Dimly Hanson was aware she was leading him to her room, but he was too far gone in want, need, and lust to think much of it.

_And I want  
(And I want)  
And I need  
(And I need)  
And I lust  
(And I lust)  
Animal  
(Animal)_

_And I want  
(Take me)  
And I need  
(Tame me)  
And I lust  
(Make me)  
Animal  
(Your animal)_

They left their clothes where they'd fallen on the floor and tumbled onto the bed. A spark of gold spun in Tom's dark eyes, his lupine rising inside, wanting to finish what the human side of him had started.

 _No!_ Sickened with himself, he abruptly drew back, breathing hard. 

"Hanson? What's wrong?" Hoffs reached up with one hand, brushed aside the bangs that had fallen into his eyes. As always, her touch soothed the beast, relaxed him. He muttered, "Nothing," and again bent his head to hers, his claws lightly tracing random patterns along her body.

They were gentle with each other's various wounds obtained over previous cases but weren't deterred by them and made love for what remained of the night until morning.

_And I want  
(Show me)  
And I need  
(Stroke me)  
And I lust  
(Let me be your)  
Animal  
(Animal)_

_And I want  
(And I want)  
And I need  
(Oooh-ooh-ooh)  
And I lust  
(Animal)  
Animal_


	7. Foolin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter may seem a bit odd, but I sort of based it off the music video, which, really, doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me anyway. Or let's just say the entire Jump Street gang is _in_ the music vid, even if I changed it up a bit.**
> 
> Beautifully recorded, crap live. (Phil) Another 'sort of' ballad that helped establish the "Pyromania" album back in 1983. I rode a horse for a whole day for the video and it got cut out. Ouch! (Joe)

Officer Tom Hanson snapped open his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't.

He was strapped to some ancient device that looked suspicously like the rack, in a dark room—was it an auditorium?—and he could hear a harp being played in the background. Glancing to his left, he saw a figure dressed in dark robes and a glowing expressionless mask . . . and it was playing the large harp. Officially uneasy, Tom studied the stage in front of him, somehow not surprised to find the other members of the Jump Street team—Captain Fuller, Doug Penhall, Judy Hoffs, Harry Ioki, and (shudder) Dennis Booker— sitting in the well-cushioned seats several rows back. Although, really, why was Booker here? Tom didn't even like the guy!

Guitar music joined that of the harp, and twisting his head to the right, Hanson saw—

_Oh my freaking God. Is that seriously Def Leppard?_

Apparently, it was. Now Tom knew he was dreaming. Either that or he'd seen the musc video too many times. No, definitely dreamng. Hanson struggled, tryin to escape from whatever torture device he was strapped to. It didn't help that the vocals kicked in either.

_"Lady luck never smiles  
So lend your love to me awhile  
Do with me what you will  
Break the spell, take your fill"_

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw Judy rise from her seat high in the stands and slowly make her way down. Hanson gulped and started fighting again, although he knew it wouldn't do any good. Finally, he gave up, cursing.

_"On and on we rode the storm  
The flame has died and the fire has gone  
Oh this empty bed is a night alone  
I realized that long ago_

_Is anybody out there? Anybody there?  
Does anybody wonder? Anybody care?"_

"That's exactly what I'm wondering," Hanson muttered. He eyed Hoffs warily as she came closer, forgetting that this was just a dream.

_"Oh, I just gotta know  
If you're really there and you really care  
'Cos baby I'm not_

_F-f-f-foolin', ah, f-f-f-foolin'  
F-f-f-foolin', ah, f-f-f-foolin'"_

"Will you shut up?" Tom growled at the band—not that they heard. And now Judy was right next to the contraption. Eyes pleading wth her, he snapped, "Let me out of here! I'm not fooling, Jude."

She smiled slightly and started undoing the leather straps across his chest and wrists without a word. Within seconds, Tom was free. Rubbing his wrists, he murmured, "Thanks," to Judy.

"No problem."

_"Won't you stay with me awhile?"_

This time, both cops glared at the British rock band. Then Hoffs grabbed Hanson's wrist and started running, pulling him behind her. Hanson thought, _This is definitely one of my wierder dreams._

 _"Close your eyes, don't run and hide  
Easy love is no easy ride  
Just wakin' up from what we had  
Could stop good love from going bad  
Is anybody out there? Anybody there?  
Does anybody wonder? Anybody care?"_

"You got that last part right," Tom muttered. "And who said that I was in love with Judy?"

She glanced back. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

But Tom couldn't help wondering if this dream was trying to tell him something.

_"Oh! I just gotta know  
If you're really there and you really care  
'Cos baby I'm not_

_F-f-f-foolin', ah, f-f-f-foolin'  
F-f-f-foolin', ah, f-f-f-foolin'"_

Once thery were off the stage, Judy headed to the other Jump Street officers. Behind them, the members of Def Leppard launched into an istrumental break.

Tom skidded to a halt beside the team and said sarcastically, "Thanks for helping."

"Don't mention it," Booker replied, fighting back a grin. As usual, the renegade officer was feigning disinterest in anything that didn't concern him and dressed in torn blue jeans, combat boots, a white T-shirt (Tom did a double-take when he saw it said Slippery When Wet), and his black leather jacket. Dennis was also leaning back in his seat, legs crossed on the chair in front of him, holding a smoldering cigarette between two fingers. Why exactly Booker was here in his dream, Hanson had no idea. Then again, nothing about this dream had made sense so far, so why should this tiny detail?

_"Oh! I just gotta know  
If you're really there and you really care  
'Cos baby I'm not_

_F-f-f-foolin', ah, f-f-f-foolin'  
F-f-f-foolin', ah, f-f-f-foolin'"_

"All right, that's it. Everybody out," Hanson ordered. "That includes you, Captain, and I'm not fooling around here." Since this was a dream, Hanson waved a hand and sent the other Jump Street cops flying out of the room as if blown by a strong wind—except there was no wind. He grinned and thought, _Huh. Maybe there is something to this dream thing after all._ And now that he was alone, he could relax a bit and enjoy the show—or what remained of it.

_"I'm not foolin' myself—no no no!  
I'm not foolin' myself—oh no no!  
I'm not foolin' myself—I'm not foolin'  
I'm not foolin' myself—no!"_

"HANSON!" A voice shouted in his ear. "Wake up!"

Tom jolted awake and bolted upright. "Coming!" he yelped. Then he blinked. "Oh, sorry, Judy. I must've fallen asleep."

She nodded. "Yeah, we were watching a movie and I put on some background music."

"Oh." Tom ran a hand through messy brown hair. "Well next time, don't choose Def Leppard."


	8. Rocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This one takes place during the season one finale, "Mean Streets and Pastel Houses."**
> 
> Probably our most adventurous song for "Hysteria." A cool video and my favorite live song. (Phil)

_Why did I agree to take on this assignment?_ Tom Hanson thought in dismay as he studied the mob of punk-rock gangs about to enter the club. For once, he agreed with Doug Penhall: his partner should have gone under as the full-out punk instead of playing backup as a dorky stepbrother. Although Tom _did_ like the clothes . . .

Anyways, he chewed the piece of gum in his mouth one more time, then decided to just suck it up and go inside. Almost insantly, he regretted it: there was too much noise and lights for his taste. Well, not so much the lighting as the music. Tom kept to the shadows until he was pulled into the mob of kids by a girl with blue-streaked black hair.

Onstage, the band, KKK, finished their song, took a few moments of rest, and launched into a cover of Def Leppard's "Rocket."

_"Guitar, guitar, guitar"_

Enter intro music and snatches of the launch of Challenger here, as well as random vocals. Hanson stood in the center of the crowd of kids, chewing his gum, and tried to listen to the song. For a cover, they weren't half bad, from what he'd heard so far.

_"White light, strange city, mad music all around  
Midnight street magic, crazy people crazy sound  
Jack flash, rocket man, Sgt. Pepper and the band  
Ziggy, Benny and the Jets, take a rocket  
We just gotta fly_

_I can take you through the center of the dark  
We gonna fly  
On a collision course to crash into my heart  
I will be your, I will be your_

_Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket, baby, c'mon, I'll be your  
Satellite of love"_

The girls in the room were clearly loving it, and Tom was almost shoved off his feet as a teen slammed into him. He recovered quickly, only to find he was now caught up in a mosh pit. He had to fight just to be able to stand up. It was exhausting, but kind of fun too.

When Tom caught a glimpse of the stage, he saw that the lead singer had collapsed to the floor, then jumped up to his feet even as Tom watched, coming in for the next verse:

_"Spotlight, magnetic razor rhythm lazor love  
Guitar, drums, load up, stun!  
Jet black, Johnny B., jean genie, killer queen  
Dizzy lizzy, major tom so c'mon  
We just gotta fly_

_I can take you through the center of the dark  
We gonna fly  
On a collision course to crash into my heart  
I will be your, I will be your_

_Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket baby c'mon we're gonna fly"_

There was an instrumental break, and the KKK's lead guitarist jumped forward, looking like he was having fun as his fingers flew over the fretboard. A couple kids even climbed up to the top of the speakers and leapt off into the crowd to be caught by their friends. It looked like fun, so Hanson gathered up his nerve and tried it. These kids were total strangers, but they lowered him safely to the floor, with Tom still in one piece. Now the the undercover cop had relaxed a bit, he was beginning to enjoy himself, moving to the music.

The lead singer smiled a little as he launched into the song's final chorus and verse:

_"We just gotta fly  
I can take you through the center of the dark  
We gonna fly  
On a collision course to crash into my heart  
I will be your, I will be your_

_Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket, yeah, satellite of love  
Rocket baby guitar drums sight up_

_We gonna fly—rocket, yeah  
Satellite of love—we gonna fly  
Rocket yeah—satellite of love  
Rocket—yeah"_

The drummer played the last note, and it finally faded away. Again there was a slight break inbetween songs as the lead singer gulped down some water; then the Klean Kut Kids began playing one of their signature songs, "Too Young to Die" . . . and Hanson, along with the kids, let the music take him away.


	9. When Love and Hate Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter takes place of "Orpheus 3.3" so Amy wasn't killed, but she and Tom break up anyway. There are also refrences to the ep "You Oughta Be In Prison." Lots of Tom/Judy fluff.**
> 
> Written for _Adrenalize_. Recorded for _Vault_. (Phil)

_You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
Instead of slammin' down the phone, girl  
For the hundredth time  
I got your number on my wall  
But I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand, baby  
United we fall_

Tom stared blankly at the phone in his hand, the dial tone ringing in his ears. He couldn't believe Amy had just slammed down the phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. Okay, their relationship had been rocky lately, but he never really would have classified it as smooth either. To be frank, he wasn't even sure if he truly loved her. And, as if she'd sensed it, Amy had become aloof, almost cold, toward him.

After a couple more seconds of staring at the phone, Hanson numbly placed the handset back in the receiver. He knew Amy would eventually change her mind—she always did when she had a change of heart—but even though he had her number memorized (and taped to refrigerator in case he forgot it) he wasn't going to call her back. It seemed like each of them were better off when they weren't together.

Tom sighed and, turning away from the phone, ran a tired hand through his dark brown hair. How was he going to hold on to this relationship? Every time he was with Amy, it seemed like they were fighting about one thing or another. He couldn't go on like this.

_Got the time, got the chance, gonna make it  
Got your hand on my heart, gonna take it  
All I know, I can't fight this flame_

The knock on his door startled Tom out of his musings. He went to open it, the word "Amy" dying in his throat when he saw Judy on the other end. "Oh, hi, Jude. What are you doing here?"

She held up a VHS and a bag of popcorn. "I brought a movie. Do you want to watch it?"

Tom said, "Sure," and stepped back, inviting her in. Closing the door behind Judy, he asked, "What movie is it?"

She grinned. " _Streetwise_."

"Please tell me you're joking. I hated that kid actor we had to baby-sit."

Judy shook her head and smiled wickedly. "I'm not kidding you, and besides, I still think Jeremy's hot."

Hanson groaned. "I'll never understand what you females see in him." He took the bag and went in to make the popcorn anyway, then went to join Judy on the couch, one arm casually resting over her shoulders. Almost like it was a reflex, she leaned against him, her hands resting on his chest.

Tom had always been attracted to Judy, and now he was trying hard to fight the flame her touch kindled in him. Besides, he was dating Amy, for whatever that was worth.

_You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
'Cos I'm crazy 'bout you baby  
Time after time_

_Without you—one night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you—can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

Hanson tried to concentrate on the movie, he really did, but since he'd actually been on the set and already knew what _Streetwise_ was about, his mind kept wandering. It didn't help that Judy was resting against him, her scent and closeness driving him insane. Tom had never been one to cheat, but right then he was sorely tempted to do so. Even though he was dating Amy, he didn't really love her, and it seemed like there was nothing to their relationship anymore. Besides, he was crazy about Judy; he always had been, time after time.

With these thoughts in his mind, he bent his head and lightly kissed the crown of Judy's hair. Surprised, she shifted her weight against him, tensing when his arms wrapped loosely around her. "Hanson, what—?"

"Sorry. Caught up in the moment," he murmured, a tiny smile lifting one corner of his lips.

"Well, the moment's over, so could you please watch the movie?"

"No. Too distracted."

Judy huffed and, although Tom couldn't really see her face, rolled her eyes. She wriggled out of his embrace, popped some popcorn into her mouth, and settled back to watch the movie.

Tom had to hide a smirk as he watched her. Already he couldn't imagine life without Judy Hoffs, even if they were currently just really good friends. One night without seeing her was like a year. It was wrong to feel this way when he was seeing another woman, but he couldn't help it.

The sound of his apartment door opening and closing barely registered, until—

"Tom! What the hell?"

Judy leaped off the couch as if she'd been branded, while Tom stared blankly at Amy. "What are you doing here, and how did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked, and I thought we were having dinner. What's she doing here?" the brunette demanded.

"Judy and I were just watching a movie, and as I recall, you hung up on me not too long ago," Hanson said coolly. "Do you have a heart of stone or something?"

Amy looked flustered. "I'm sorry, but if you really want to get into this now . . ."

_I don't wanna fight no more  
I don't know what we're fightin' for  
When we treat each other, baby  
Like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies  
And it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger  
Hits you right between the eyes_

Hoffs was looking uncomfortable, and Hanson didn't want her hearing him and Amy fighting. He sighed heavily, scratched the back of his head. "No, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't even know why we're fighting, Amy. Lately it feels like whenever we see each other, we treat each other like an act of war. You get my drift?"

Amy nodded, her eyes like flint. "You're saying it's over."

He could tell a million lies to try and convince her otherwise, but there wouldn't be any point. Tom said after a pause, "I guess I am."

Really, it shouldn't have surprised any of the three in the room. Not when the truth hit Judy right between the eyes: Tom Hanson, her best friend, partner, co-worker, was in love with her.

 _Crap._ She didn't want this.

Amy apparently understood, too, because she stiffened and walked out without a word.

Hanson visibly relaxed once the door closed behind her. He locked the deadbolt, just in case they had another surprise visitor. Turning back to Judy, he asked, "So, wanna finish the movie?"

She smiled hesitantly. "Sure."

So they did.

 _There's a time and a place and a reason_  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know, got to win this time __

While the ending credits were scrolling down the screen, Tom found he couldn't take his eyes off Judy. He didn't want to need her the way he did, didn't mean to fall for her, but he couldn't help it.

 _Well, there's a time, a place, and a reason for everything,_ he thought.

And it would kill him to lose her.

_Without you—one night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you—can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

Without even thinking about it, he rested one arm over Judy's shoulder, drawing her close to him, like he had before. This time she relaxed completely, even turning her head so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

_Judy . . ._

He had no idea what he'd do without her. And Judy, as if reading his thoughts, moved closer, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. She pulled back, then was crushed against him in the next moment, the kiss he was giving her anything but chaste.

He couldn't stop the hurt and guilt that plagued him when she was gone, when love and hate would collide, waging their own internal battle—like now, for instance.

_You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
'Cos I'm crazy 'bout you baby  
Crazy, crazy_

"I take it you're tired of pretending," Judy murmured when she pulled back for some air.

"Yeah. I'm crazy 'bout you, Jude." It had taken him forever to admit it, but now that the words were out in the open, he was afraid she would change her mind.

Hoffs smirked. "Good thing too, because"—she kissed him again—"you're not getting rid of me that easily."

So much for what Jenko had said about him not making the weight.

_Without you—one night alone  
Is like a year without you, baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you—one night alone  
Is like a year without you, baby  
If you have a heart at all  
Without you—can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_


	10. Armageddon It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tongue in cheek. meets Eddie Cochran with backing vocals. (Phil)

"Somebody please just shoot me now so this miserable night can be over," Tom Hanson requested, shuddering as he glanced around the nightclub.

"That can be arranged," Harry Truman Ioki said, his right hand slipping into the waistband of his black cargo pants where he kept his always-trusty backup gun and knife.

Hanson gulped. "I was kidding, Harry." _Sort of._

Harry grinned. "So was I, Hanson."

"Even I knew that," Judy Hoffs said, popping up between Tom and Ioki. "Where's Penhall?"

"He went hunting some action," Tom replied.

Judy smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna see what I can find out about the alleged money laundering." With that, he was soon lost in the crowd of dancing teens.

A new song started, but Hanson didn't pay it much attention until Judy gripped his wrist, spun them around, and cried, "I love this song!"

Uh, what? That was the only thought running through Hanson's head.

Hoffs grinned. "Just listen."

Tom sighed and tried to do as directed.

_Y'better come inside when you're ready to  
But no chance if you don't wanna dance  
You like the four letter words when you're ready to  
But then you won't 'cos you know that you can  
You get it, but are you gettin' it?_

"Really, Jude?"

"Just dance with me, Tom," she half-yelled, already moving to the music. Watching her, he had to grin even as he took a step closer to Judy, began dancing with her.

_You say that love is won when you get some  
But then you finger won't trigger the gun_

_Y' know you can't stop it  
So don't rock it  
Y' know you got it_

_Hey! But are you gettin' it?  
Really gettin' it oh  
Come get it from me_

_Gimme all of your lovin'—every little bit  
Gimme all that you got—every bit of it  
Every bit of your lovin'—oh, c'mon and live a bit  
Never want it to stop_

_Hey! But are you getting it—armageddon it!  
Really gettin' it—yes armageddon it!_

_C'mon girl_

Hanson reluctantly admitted, "I can see why you like this song, Judy."

She smiled, twirled away, then came right back. "There's some truth to it, don't you think?"

Tom's mouth went dry and he licked his suddenly chapped lips. "Well . . . uh . . ."

_You try comin' on when you want some  
But then you don't 'cos you already did  
Yeah you jingle your jewels while y' shakin' ya  
And drive the pretty boys outta their heads_

_You got it, but are you gettin' it?_

_You flash your bedroom eyes like a jumpin' jack  
Then play it pretty with a pat on the back_

Rethinking his answer, Tom smirked and teased, "Yeah. This song totally describes you."

Judy laughed softly. "Thanks."

_Y' know you can't stop it  
So don't rock it  
Y' know you got it  
Hey but are you gettin' it?  
Really gettin' it, oh  
Come get it with me_

_Gimme all of your lovin'—every little bit  
Gimme all that you got—every bit of it  
Every bit of your lovin'—oh c'mon and live a bit  
Never want it to stop_

"This describes you too, Hanson," Hoffs suddenly said.

He looked at her askance. "What?"

"I've seen the way you look at me," she said softly. "Like the way you are now."

_Hey but are you gettin' it—armageddon it!  
Really gettin' it—armageddon it!_

_C'mon, Steve, get it!_

_Take it, take it, take it from me  
I got an itchy finger following me  
Pull it, pull it, c'mon trigger the gun  
'Cos the best is yet to come, I say  
'Cos the best is yet to come_

_Will someone_ please stop playing this song? Hanson mentally growled. _I can't take much more Def Leppard!_

No such luck, of course, and he had no idea how to answer Judy.

_Are you gettin' it? Really gettin' it?  
Yes are you gettin' it? Really gettin' it?  
Oh, come get it from me_

_Gimme all of your lovin'—every little bit  
Gimme all that you got—every bit of it  
Every bit of your lovin'—oh c'mon and live a bit  
Never want it to stop—oh are you gettin' it?  
Gimme all of your lovin'—ooh really gettin' it?  
Gimme all that you got—oh are you gettin' it?  
Every bit of your lovin'—oh live a bit  
Gimme all that you got—whoa, live a bit_

_You got to live it—gimme all of your lovin'  
Oh baby live it—gimme all that you got  
C'mon and get it—every bit of your lovin'  
Oh! Come and give it—never want it to stop  
Oh are you gettin' it—gimme all of your lovin'  
Ooh really gettin' it—gimme all that you got  
Oh are you gettin' it—every bit of your lovin'  
Oh live a bit—never want it to stop_

The song faded out, only to be replaced by another. Tom jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder and a low voice growled, "Okay, you've had it."

Fearfully, Tom turned his head and saw Penhall standing there, grinning a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat's. "Geez, Doug, scare us half to death why don't you."

Judy had closed her eyes and let out a tiny squeak of fear. She sheepishly opened one eye. "Hey, Doug. I thought you were one of the kids we're trying to bust." (Yeah, Doug was good at voice imitations.)

"Well, now that you two are done having fun"—Penhall gave them a wise look—"how about we focus on the case?"

"Sounds good to me," Tom said quickly, while Judy nodded.

It wasn't until they had gone home for the night that Tom realized he'd never answered Judy.


	11. Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're pretty good at writing ballads. Girls seem to love this one for some reason. (Joe)

_Here I am, I'm in the wrong bed again  
It's a game I just can't win  
There you are, breathing soft on my skin, yeah  
Still you won't let me in, so come on_

Sunlight burned red-hot on the inside of Tom Hanson's eyelids. He moaned a muffled protest and reluctantly opened his eyes. Instantly, once he saw the unfamiliar room—or what he thought was unfamiliar in those two seconds—he let out a startled yelp, scurried backwards, and fell out of the bed, taking a couple layers of sheets with him.

A peal of laughter made him look up, only to see Judy Hoffs.

_What the—?_

"You wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Hanson?" Judy teased.

No, I woke up in the wrong bed. How come I'm at Judy's and not at home? Tom tried to recall the events of last night, but all he could remember was going to a bar the 21 Jump Street team frequented after closing a case involving child abuse. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember more.

"Tom?" The playful look on Judy's face died as she took in his expression. "What is it?"

"Why am I not at home? Jude, I can't remember anything about last night."

"That's probably because you had too much to drink last night. Now c'mon, get dressed. Your clothes should be where you left them," said Hoffs, a smile twitching at her lips.

A shiver ran through Tom, and he turned his head away, searching for his clothes. He found them at the foot of the bed and dressed quickly, keeping his back to Judy and hoping against hope that they hadn't done anything too physical last night. "C'mon, Jude, we have to check in with Fuller."

"Hey, Tom, relax. We didn't do anything last night"—a wicked grin flashed across her features anyway—"and you're probably going to have a killer headache later today, yes?"

He wished she hadn't mentioned the headache. Now it felt like someone was slamming a hammer inside his skull. Not fun at all.

Hoffs had snagged some clothes from her dresser, vanished into the bathroom, and came out two minutes later, standing uncomfortably close to her fellow officer. Tom was all too aware that she was breathing softly on his skin, but given how close they were, that was to be expected. He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say, if at all, but Judy suddenly whirled out of reach and stalked toward the door. Sighing, Tom followed. He still wanted to check in with his captain, and he was curious as to why Judy wasn't letting him in on what might have happened during the night, if anything had happened. Maybe he was being cynical, but he didn't quite trust Judy at the moment.

_Why save your kisses for a rainy day?  
Baby let the moment take your heart away_

As soon as Hanson and Hoffs entered Jump Street Chapel, every undercover officer in the place stopped what they were doing and stared at the two of them. Tom fidgeted uneasily, suddenly wishing he was back home. It was fairly obvious he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Not that it was any of their business, but . . .

"C'mon," Judy muttered, taking his hand and stalking past everyone, finally stopping at his desk. She pointed and ordered, "Sit."

He did, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. It was totally a brotherly kiss, but Tom couldn't help wanting more from her.

_Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
Have you ever wanted someone who you just couldn't have?  
Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart?  
Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
And you're the girl I gotta have, I gotta have you baby, yeah_

Everyone was still staring at them, so he snapped, "Don't you people have better things to do?"

Suddenly Fuller was there, glaring at the other cops. He barked, "Back to work!" Then, once everybody was busy, he turned to Tom and said, "I'd like to see you in my office. Now."

Hanson knew better than to argue with his captain, so he obeyed and walked into Fuller's office, his commanding officer on his six. The door shut behind Adam, and as the man sat behind his desk, Tom had to bite back a nervous gulp.

"How are you feeling, Tom?"

Hanson blinked in surprise; he hadn't expected that question. "Uh, excuse me?"

Fuller chuckled a little. "Considering how much you had to drink last night, I'm surprised you're here. And I take it Hoffs had you stay over at her place?"

"Nothing happened," Tom said, eyeing his captain suspiciously. I think.

"The two of you aren't dating, are you?"

"Captain, nothing happened last night."

"That doesn't mean anything, Hanson, and you haven't answered my question."

Tom sighed. "No, we're not." But he wanted to, even though dating a co-worker was almost always a bad idea. This wasn't the first time Fuller had asked him that question, either. Although his answer was the same—and he wasn't lying—he couldn't help having feelings for Judy. "Is there another reason you called me in here?"

"Yeah." Fuller leaned toward the door and yelled, "Hoffs, get in here!"

She came bouncing in, the gold decorations on her blue denim jacket jangling. "Yeah, Coach?"

"I want you two to go into Roosevelt High. We think there's a pornography ring that's connected to their after-school modeling program. Everything you need to know is in here." Fuller handed them folders with all the information on their covers.

"Captain, wait a sec. Do you want us to go in as if we're dating, or—" Tom's voice choked off as Judy whacked him upside the head. He turned to her, hurt. "What was that for?"

She ignored him. "Who are our suspects?" she asked Fuller.

"The teacher who runs the program. His name is Ethan McCann, and he's head of the Drama Club. As for your earlier question, Tom"—Fuller shrugged—"it's your choice. Now go get 'em."

The message was clear: They were dismissed.

"So, uh, how do you want to play this?" Tom asked nervously as they walked through the maze of desks to the door, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I say we go in as a couple." Judy glanced sideways at him. "That okay with you?"

He swallowed, voice hoarse when he rasped, "Yeah." How could it _not_ be okay with him?

_There you go, midnight promises again, yeah  
But they're broken by the dawn  
You wanna go further, faster every day, baby  
But in the morning you'll be gone, and I'm alone_

For their first day at the new school, they hadn't learned much. Of course, they made sure they were in Drama Club and they joined the modeling school—and made a few friends—but time would tell if Ethan McCann was running a high school pornography ring.

Currently, the two of them were eating pizza at Hanson's place, comparing notes. It was too early in the case to start throwing around theories and see what stuck or to form a definite opinion.

"So," Tom said, "do you think McCann's our guy?"

"Too soon to tell, but I think Fuller's right. The guy gives me a case of the creeps."

Hanson moved closer, set the pizza slice down and—impulsively—rested a hand on her thigh. "He hasn't tried anything, has he?"

"I would've told you if he did. And just because we're pretending to date doesn't mean we really are, Tom."

"I know," he replied. Tom stood up suddenly, gave the pizza one last look, and suggested, "How about we both catch some sleep, huh?"

A small smile spread across her face. "Sounds good to me," Judy said, rising. "I'll see you in the morning." She didn't know why she was telling him that. She'd probably be gone by the time he woke up.

Or not, since his chocolate-colored gaze had grown even more intense than normal an done hand had come to rest on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking the soft skin. Judy's breath caught as she realized he intended to kiss her.

_Why save your kisses for a rainy day?  
Baby let the moment take your heart away_

Tom pressed his lips to her forehead, as he had so many times before, but then his mouth moved down to cover hers. Judy had time to think, _Wow, he is a great kisser,_ before she let the moment take her heart and body away. She said softly, "I can't believe I'm kissing Tom Hanson."

"Well, I can't believe I'm kissing Judy Hoffs," he replied, briefly breaking off the kiss. Tom studied her face for a few seconds, fighting the sudden surge of desire to go further. He wouldn't unless she wanted to. However, he wasn't above kissing her again. _Why save your kisses for a rainy day?_ he thought, giving in to the sensations flooding him.

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah  
Have you ever wanted someone who you just couldn't have?  
Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart?  
Have you ever needed someone so bad?_

He'd wanted her even when he couldn't have her, had needed her so badly that it scared him to admit it.

Gently he caught her lower lip with his teeth, heard Judy give a tiny groan. As much as he hated to, Tom pulled back, feeling exhaustion slam into him like a tidal wave. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Jude."

He headed into his bedroom and, preparing for bed, he could have sworn he heard her whisper, "Good night, Hanson."

Too tired to do anything else, he crawled into bed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

_Every dream I dream  
Is some kinda rash 'n' reckless scene  
To give such crazy love  
You must be some kinda drug_

_And if my time don't ever come  
For me you're still the one  
Damned if I don't, damned if I do  
I gotta get a fix on you_

His dreams were plagued by Judy, who had fallen asleep in the other room, showing him all kinds of rash and reckless scenes of her—in bed—with him. Tom groaned and rolled over onto his side. Like that would ever happen, but she was some sort of drug to him. She had to be, to give everything she had—in his dreams, anyway, and maybe in the waking world. Even if Judy didn't choose him, for Hanson, she was still the one.

"Hanson." Someone was gently shaking his shoulder. "Tom, wake up."

He slowly blinked open sleep-filled eyes. "Whazzgoin' on, Judy?"

"You kept mumbling in your sleep. You okay?"

"Yeah." He turned over and covered his head with the pillow. "Lemme sleep."

A smile twitched at her mouth. "Okay. Later." The weight on the mattress lifted, and Tom felt her lips brush his forehead. Then she was gone.

_Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
Have you ever wanted someone who you just couldn't have?  
Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart?  
Have you ever needed someone so bad, so bad?_


	12. Rock of Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stole the chorus from the Bible. Honestly! We wanted something big and bombastic after all, it was the eighties. (Joe)

"Doug, why are we here?" Officer Tom Hanson had to shout to be heard over the loud music and shrieks of laughter.

"Relax, would you?" his partner replied. "One of our suspects was throwing a party and he invited us."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Lighten up, Tom, and have fun. Live a little. It won't kill you."

"You don't know that," Tom muttered darkly, glancing around the large living room and taking in the size of the house. "It just might."

Music was blasting through the whole house, and Tom tensed when he heard the now-familiar voice that had been haunting him for weeks:

_Gunter glieben glauchen globen_

_Alright, I've got something to say  
It's better to burn out than fade away_

_Gonna start a fire, come on_

"Ugh, not this band again," Tom muttered.

"You have something against Def Leppard?" Doug asked, facing his best friend.

"No. I'm just sick of hearing their songs nonstop for the past four weeks."

"Ah. Well, just shut up and dance and try to collect some info for our underage drinking case."

Hanson rolled his eyes but did as Doug suggested. Besides, he liked this song.

_Rise up, gather round, rock this place to the ground  
Burn it up, let's go for broke, watch the night go up in smoke  
Rock on! Rock on!  
Drive me crazier  
No serenade, no fire brigade, just pyromania_

_What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock 'n' roll, yes I do  
Long live rock 'n' roll_

"I second that!" Hanson heard a teenage girl yell, her words slurred slightly. He briefly wondered how much she'd had to drink even as he grabbed a can of soda and kept walking around, scoping out the place.

_Oh let's go, let's strike a light  
We're gonna blow like dynamite  
I don't care if it takes all night  
Gonna set this town alight, come on_

_What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock 'n' roll, alright  
Long live rock 'n' roll, oh yeah yeah_

_Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', keep a-rollin'  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', rock 'n' rollin'  
We got the power, got the glory  
Just say you need it and if you need it, say yeah!_

_Now listen to me!_

"Aren't we all doing that?" Tom muttered under his breath.

_I'm burnin', burnin', I got the fever  
I know for sure there ain't no cure  
So feel it, don't fight it, go with the flow  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme one more for the road_

"Geez, that's dirty." Thank God no one was listening to his muttered commentary. That would have been embarrassing—or really funny.

_What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock 'n' roll, you betcha  
Long live rock 'n' roll, oh yeah yeah_

"Well, hey there, handsome." A pretty junior girl from some other school that he didn't know the name of had sidled up to Hanson and rested her hand on his shoulder. The undercover cop tensed; he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Uh, hi," was all he could think of to say. "See ya later." Tom tried to shake the girl free, but she followed, stumbling over her own two feet, obviously very drunk. Hanson wondered how much she'd had to drink, but he was finally able to escape her clutches.

_Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', keep a-rollin'  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', rock 'n' rollin'  
We got the power, got the glory  
Just say you need it and if you need it, say yeah! Say yeah!  
We're gonna burn this damn place down  
Down to the ground_

"I hope this song doesn't inspire some of them to become arsonists," Tom muttered. He suddenly bumped into a very solid object, and with an upward glance, saw it was Doug. Hanson leapt backwards immediately. "Sorry, Doug. I didn't see you there."

"Well, I for one have had enough of this place. What do you say we split?"

Tom grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."


	13. Hysteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Phil wrote the verse and bridge one afternoon and auditioned it that night around the fire for some Irish friends. Got a surprising thumbs up. (Joe)

Officer Tom Hanson was trying to write up his latest report, but he was having a hard time concentrating. Every so often he would look up and catch the eye of Judy Hoffs, which would distract him even more. Why was it he couldn't stop stealing glances at her? It wasn't like he had feelings for her, right?

_Out of touch, out of reach, yeah  
You could try to get closer to me  
I'm in love, I'm in deep yeah  
Hypnotized I'm shakin' to my knees_

_Heh, yeah, right,_ he thought sarcastically. But he couldn't help noticing neither he nor Judy was looking away. Hanson's breath caught. She was so close and yet so far away. He wished she could at least try to get closer to him. Not that it mattered: he was hypnotized, unable to move even if he tried.

_I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feelin'  
Can't stop this fire_

"Hey, Tom."

Hanson snapped out of his trance to see Judy leaning on his desk. "Uh, hi. Did you want something, Jude?"

"Just checking to see how your report's coming along," she said.

"It's coming along fine," he lied, wetting his lips. Suddenly he had to know if she was going to be alone tonight. "Do you have any plans for tonight, Judy?"

Hoffs blinked before saying, "No. Why do you want to know?"

 _Good question._ All he knew was he couldn't stop what he was feeling for her.

_Oh I get hysterical hysteria  
Oh can you feel it (can you feel it) do you believe it (do you believe it)  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get that feelin' better start believin'  
'Cos it's a miracle oh say you will ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near_

Still, he had to give her something, so Tom said, "I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat with me after Fuller turns us loose."

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Your choice." Tom couldn't help but smirk. Even so, he was wondering how she couldn't sense his hysteria whenever she was near.

_Out of me into you yeah  
You can hide it's just a one way street  
Oh I believe I'm in you yeah  
Open wide that's right dream me off my feet  
Oh believe in me_

Tom and Judy were hanging out at her apartment after eating at a pizza place the team often frequented. Hanson had been sitting on the couch with Judy watching a movie, but he rose and walked over to her collection of CDs. Selecting one, he put it in the sound system, pressed Play, and a slow-tempo song could be heard. Smiling, he turned to Hoffs and extended a hand. He asked, "May I have this dance?"

A smile of her own spread across Judy's face. She took his hand, stood up, and allowed Tom to pull her to him. They swayed together to the slow song, moving in circles across the living room floor. Almost instantly, the feeling of her body molding against his threatened to overwhelm Hanson. He dipped his head down, resting it against the smooth brown skin of her neck. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be in her, and the surge of desire scared him.

_I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feelin'  
Can't stop this fire_

_Oh I get hysterical hysteria  
Can you feel it do you believe it  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get a feelin' better start believin'  
'Cos it's a miracle oh say you will ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near_

"That feels good," Hoffs murmured with her eyes halfway closed.

"I'm not even doing anything."

"You don't need to."

He couldn't deny that didn't turn him on—well, even more than he'd already been. Tom hated that he couldn't control himself around her . . . and that he had to. It wasn't his fault that he had strong feelings for Judy. Normally neither of them would become involved with another police officer—let alone one in the same division—but there had always been a connection between them ever since they'd met. At least he now knew she had feelings for him—if that was what she meant. And now, holding her close as they moved around the makeshift dance floor, felt so right, if not a magical mysteria.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?" Hanson heard Judy ask.

"Just you . . . and me . . . and where this is going."

"Ah." A smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Well, don't think right now. Just dance; be here with me."

"That's not too hard." Not when I want you. Just say you will. His head was still resting on her shoulder, so he couldn't resist giving her a kiss. Next thing he knew, they were both going down.

_I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feelin'  
Can't stop this fire_

_Oh I get hysterical hysteria  
Oh can you feel it do you believe it  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get a feelin' better start believin'  
'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will  
Ooh babe ooh babe oh  
I get hysterical hysteria  
When you get a feelin' you'd better believe it_

_Better start believin' 'cos it's a miracle  
Oh say you will oh babe say you will_

_Get closer to me get closer baby  
Baby get closer get closer  
Closer to me_


	14. Miss You In A Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Canada! (Sav)

_I believe that there's something deep inside  
That shouldn't be from time to time  
I sure found out, thought love was such a crime  
The more you care, the more you fall  
No need to worry, no need to turn away  
'Cause it don't matter anyway_

Hanson groaned and rolled over onto his side. _Why me? It seems like whenever I care about someone, they either end up leaving or dying._

He'd learned that the hard way, yet Tom, as cynical as he was becoming, believed that there was something inside him that just shouldn't be there, that showed up from time to time, the dark side of him that he hadn't even known existed until he was sent to prison a month ago for a crime he didn't even commit. Even before then, actually, considering he'd been working undercover in a local street gang when said crime had been committed.

 _Don't think about that,_ Tom told himself. _There's no need to worry; Booker cleared you, remember?_

It didn't matter anyway.

The knock at the door snapped him out of his depressing thoughts. "Coming!" Tom yelped, throwing the bedcovers aside and lurching toward the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of Officer Judy Hoffs.

"Hanson, what are you still doing here?" she demanded. "Fuller's been asking for you, boy. You'd better get moving."

"He gave me the morning off, and it's only nine."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Um, can I come in?"

"You're in here already, aren't you?" Tom shut the door behind her as she took two steps forward.

"Wow, you must think I'm an idiot right now." Judy glanced down, but Tom lifted her chin up, his brown eyes meeting hers. He soothed, "Of course not. You never could be."

_(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you right away  
(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
'Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way  
Oh no_

"Hanson . . ." Her voice trailed away. Judy cleared her throat and tried again. "Maybe I should go."

"No. Stay." The words were out before he could stop them. He didn't want her to leave, and when she pulled her head away from his hand, he missed her touch right away.

"Why?" she asked, voice calm, eyes searching his face for an answer.

"I haven't seen you all day . . . and I'd miss you in a heartbeat if you left." _And maybe because I love you. It isn't love if I don't feel like this—at least, I don't think it is._

Hoffs hesitated before replying, "Okay. I'll stay."

_When we touch, I just lose my self-control  
A sad sensation I can't hide  
To love is easy, it ain't easy to walk away  
I keep the faith and there's a reason why, yeah  
No need to worry, no need to turn away  
'Cause it don't matter anyway  
Baby_

His hand rested on her cheek again, one finger tracing a line from her ear along her jawline. He started to lean in, but her hand shot up and encircled his wrist. Judy whispered, "What are you doing?"

Her touch was electric, sending sparks flying through his body. Tom had to clear his throat before he spoke, and even then his voice was hoarse. "Just let me kiss you, Jude. You don't know how long I've wanted to."

Judy's lips parted to ask him a question—or not—and his mouth was on hers, gentle, soft. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds before he withdrew.

"I won't hurt or force you, Jude," Tom said quietly. "You don't have to worry about that." _It doesn't matter anyway._

"Tom"—the hand that had his wrist let go and began tracing the contours of his face—"I know," Judy said before she kissed him.

it had never been easy for Tom to walk away from her, and he'd always known there was a reason he kept faith. He was her rock, her shoulder to cry on, her protector.

_(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you right away  
(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
'Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way_

It would kill him to lose her, he realized. And when Hoffs finally drew back, his entire body ached with frustrated desire. But if he didn't miss her right away, that wasn't love, was it?

_Now, I ain't big on promises, I'll be true to you  
'Cause I'll do 'bout anything yeah  
For someone like baby, for you_

"We should probably check in with Fuller," Judy said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh . . . yeah, right." Tom turned his back to her. "Just let me get dressed in more appropriate clothes first."

A wry smile lifted her lips, but Hanson sensed it rather than saw it. "Don't smile," he said as he headed into his bedroom. Uh huh, like that ever works.

He was back two minutes later dressed in his Tommy McQuaid outfit and opened the door for Judy. "Ladies first."

She laughed as she stepped out into the hallway, leaving Tom to shut the door behind them.

Hanson may not have been big on promises, but he'd do anything for her. He'd always had and he always would.

But how could any of the team have known that he would be the first to leave them in 1990?

_(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you right away  
(Oohh, oohh, oohh)  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
'Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way_


	15. Bringin' On The Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began—and to think it nearly didn't make the "High 'N' Dry" record because it was a ballad. (Sav)

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Doug Penhall asked his teammates, glancing around the now-empty chapel. They'd finished their reports early and it wasn't even close to when they had to head home.

Judy Hoffs and Harry Ioki shrugged, and Tom Hanson reluctantly suggested, "We could listen to music."

Dough's eyes lit up. "We could have a contest! Y'know, where each of us has to sing a song and Jenko here can pick the winner."

"You're kidding, right, Penhall?" Jenko asked, lacing his fingers behind his head of stringy black hair.

"Besides, you don't want to hear me sing," Harry added. "I'm horrible at it."

"Okay, so why don't you help Jenk judge?"

Ioki considered it. "I can do that."

"Great!" Hanson half-expected Doug to clap his hands together in a business-like way and then do a victory dance. Alas, he did not. Instead, he pushed Judy and Tom over to the old jukebox in the corner and ordered, "Pick a song. First, here are the rules—"

"Since when do you make rules?" Judy asked, jutting her hip out and raising her eyebrows at Doug in a sassy way.

"Since now. Now," he went on, "it has to be a song on the jukebox, obviously, and you have to say what the song is and who it's by. Get it? Got it? Good."

Judy rolled her eyes at Tom, who had to stifle a laugh. She said, "No lip synching either, right?"

"Right." Doug nodded. "Who wants to go first?"

He paled when Tom and Judy exchanged a sly look and said in unison, "You first."

"What?" Penhall spluttered.

"It was _your_ idea, Doug," Harry pointed out, smirking, "so you go first."

The stocky cop looked like he was going to protest further, thought better of it, and keyed in a song. Foreigner's "Juke Box Hero" broke the silence in the room, and Doug sang along. Much to the others' surprise, he had a really good voice.

When Doug's cover of "Juke Box Hero" was over, Judy reached the pad before Hanson. She keyed in her song and within seconds the acoustic guitar intro to "Crazy on You" by Heart (as announced by the female officer) split the darkening room. Hoffs sang, _"If we still have time, we might still get by. Every time I think about it, I wanna cry . . ."_ Spellbound, Tom couldn't take his eyes off her and didn't even know her song was over until Harry said, "You're next, Hanson."

Jolted out of his daze, he studied the choices on the machine. One in particular caught his eye, so Tom said, "This is 'Bringin' On The Heartbreak' by Def Leppard." He keyed it in, and the guitar solo—sad, soulful, haunting—filled the main room of Jump Street Chapel. Memories clouded in Tom's mind as he came in for the first verse, his eyes finding Judy.

_"Gypsy, sittin' looking pretty  
A broken rose with laughin' eyes  
You're a mystery, always runnin' wild  
Like a child without a home  
You're always searchin', searchin' for a feeling  
But it's easy come and easy go  
Oh I'm sorry but it's true_

_You're bringin' on the heartache  
Takin' all the best of me, oh can't you see  
You got the best of me, oh can't you see_

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
Can't you see?"_

"I think he's talkin' 'bout you, Judy," Doug whispered in her ear.

She slapped his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"But he's looking right at you!" Doug protested, brandishing a hand at the rookie to emphasize his point.

_"You're such a secret, misty eyes and shady  
Lady how you hold the key  
Oh you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadin'  
Burnin' out and burnin' me  
Can't you see, just tryin' to say to you_

("You see?" Doug said triumphantly to Judy)

_You're bringin' on the heartache  
Takin' all the best of me, oh can't you see  
You got the best of me, oh can't you see_

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
Can't you see, can't you see_

_No! No! No!_

_You got the best of me, oh can't you see  
You got the best of me, oh can't you see_

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak"_

The last note finally faded away, leaving the others stunned. Harry and Captain Jenko conferred for a couple minutes before Jenko announced, "Sorry, Doug, Judy, but Tom won."

"Figured," Doug said with a bark of laughter. Judy didn't say anything, but she was eyeing Tom with a look he couldn't quite interpret. He said, "Um, great. What's the prize?"

Doug glanced around, saw nothing that would work, and then his eyes landed on Judy. He grinned. "You get Officer Judy Hoffs."

"Say what?" Harry, Jenko, Tom, and Judy stammered at the same time.

"You heard me." Penhall folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, _that's_ an evil grin," Ioki said uneasily.

 _No kidding,_ Hanson thought. He slung an arm around Judy's shoulders with a shrug and began walking away from the group, heading down into the basement for privacy. Once they were alone, he released her and turned to face her. Smiling weakly, he said, "Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I believe you. So"—a wicked smile curved her lips—"were you singing about me?"

"Was your song about me?" Tom returned, his intense brown gaze holding her own.

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"What do you think?"

A few words of "Bringin' On The Heartbreak" were playing in Judy's head: _You got the best of me, oh can't you see?_ It was a while before she answered. "Do you really feel that way about me, Hanson?"

His characteristic smirk was back in place. "I never kiss and tell."

The innuendo definitely didn't go unnoticed, as Hoffs' cheeks flushed slightly and Hanson's stare grew even more intense. Suddenly uncomfortable, Judy shoved past him and headed upstairs to where Jenko, Penhall, and Ioki were waiting. Watching her leave, snatches of the song he'd just sung came to Hanson and he sang softly, _"You're bringin' on the heartbreak, bringin' on the heartache. Can't you see, can't you see?"_


	16. When Love & Hate Collide [2.0]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This rewrite was requested by Sk8r Chica (on FF.net), who wanted a Doug/Dorothy version of "When Love and Hate Collide." So I complied, even if it's not one of my best. I was really struggling with this one for some reason. Anyway, here you go.**
> 
>  
> 
> Written for _Adrenalize._ Recorded for _Vault_. (Phil)

_You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
Instead of slammin' down the phone, girl  
For the hundredth time  
I got your number on my wall  
But I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand, baby  
United we fall_

"No, Dorothy, don't hang up!" Doug Penhall said quickly, only for it to have fallen on the beeping of the dial tone. He looked at the phone in disbelief, shook his head, and set it back in the stand with a look close to disgust. _That girl's going to be the death of me,_ he thought. _How many times has she left and then come back to me now? Five? Ten? I've lost track._

It was true, too. He'd tried changing himself so he could fit into her idea of the man she wanted, but that hadn't worked. Then she'd thrown him out of his own house . . . She'd eventually have a change of heart if he could just convince her to change her mind instead of slamming down the phone for the hundredth time after they had an argument. First Dorothy would be happy, then sad, and somehow she would always end up mad. Well, it wasn't Doug's fault if he ended up shouting, now was it?

Doug stared at the phone for a minute, thinking maybe about calling her back, but decided not to. When they weren't together, they did better than when they actually were together. Talk about dysfunctional.

_Got the time, got the chance, gonna make it  
Got your hand on my heart, gonna take it  
All I know, I can't fight this flame_

Well, there was no use brooding over their relationship, but Doug still did care for Dorothy. He'd taken her back when she'd returned after leaving for two years, hadn't he? If only she gave him another chance . . .

_You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
'Cos I'm crazy 'bout you baby  
Time after time_

The knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Coming!" Doug yelped, in what he would later swear was a very many way, and scrabbled over the couch of his old apartment to the door. Opening it, he saw . . . well, Dorothy.

"Uh, Dorothy, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, you're the one who hung up on me, remember?"

"Actually—" Penhall broke off that sentence, deciding it would be in his best interest if he didn't finish it. He really liked life. "I take it you've changed your mind, then?"

"Nope, but we do need to talk."

 _God, why can't she have a change of heart, if she would only change her mind?_ Doug thought in frustration. _Can't she see that I'm crazy about her?_ He sighed and said, "About what?"

Dorothy glared at him as she crossed her arms and plopped down on the couch. "What do you think?"

"You kicking me out of my own house?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but it was _my_ house!"

"I want to apologize, Doug, okay?" Dorothy snapped. Then she sighed and toyed with her long dark-brown curls. Watching her, something in Penhall softened.

_Without you—one night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you—can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

Now that she was back in his life, somewhat, he wondered how he'd gotten through two years without her when one night alone after she'd first left had been like a year. But since she kept kicking him out and they kept fighting, did she have a heart of stone?

Maybe not. Without her, he couldn't stop the hurt inside whenever his love for her collided with his annoyance over her pickiness about his habits.

_I don't wanna fight no more  
I don't know what we're fightin' for  
When we treat each other, baby  
Like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies  
And it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger  
Hits you right between the eyes_

"Look, Dorothy, I don't want to fight anymore. Lately I don't even know why we've been fighting. It just seems like every time I turn around you've found something to yell at me about." Doug managed to keep his voice gentle and his hands at his sides when in reality he was trying not to strangle her. Well, not really, but he couldn't help indulging in the brief fantasy.

Dorothy scoffed. "Well, you _are_ a slob, Doug."

He sighed. "Dorothy, why do we have to treat each other like we're at war? It's not fair—to either of us. I do love you, but sometimes you just drive me crazy!"

"Same here." She glanced up at him, the smirk fading. "Hey, don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" he growled, leaning forward, his arms boxing her in. "Can't you see that I'm crazy about you and I don't want to have to fight with you about every little thing that you get irritated at?"

He heard Dorothy draw in a sharp breath as the truth finally hit her right between the eyes, much like the way a stranger would if they punched her. It was no surprise to him, really, when she pulled his mouth down to hers.

_There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know, got to win this time_

The two of them had been through their ups and downs more than most couples—probably—but there had been a time, a place, and a reason for each of them, no matter how petty that reason had been. All Doug knew now was that he had to win this one argument this time—and that Dorothy had come back to give him a second chance.

_Without you—one night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you—can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

_You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
'Cos I'm crazy 'bout you baby  
Crazy, crazy_

_Without you—one night alone  
Is like a year without you, baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you—one night alone  
Is like a year without you, baby  
If you have a heart at all  
Without you—can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_


	17. Make Love Like a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew this before, but the song for this chapter, "Make Love Like a Man", was on the UK version of _Vault_. Since I live in the States, I only have the US version. I am now rectifying that, but unfortunately I don't have the liner comments for this song. All I'm going to say is that it's very OOC, absolutely silly, and takes place during late in the fourth season, I guess. Besides, the song is funny and the band wrote it to help cope with the death of their guitarist, Steve Clark (or so I've heard).

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into doing this," Tom Hanson muttered, shooting an irritated glare at his fellow officers Doug Penhall, Harry Truman "HT" Ioki, and Dennis Booker. The four guys had arranged to sing karaoke in order to lift their fellow officers' spirits, and Hanson had unwillingly let himself be looped into going along, knowing his friends (well, Dennis not so much) would give him grief if he didn't.

"Hey, relax, Hamburger," Booker said, throwing an arm around Tom's shoulders. Hanson moodily shook off the arm as soon as he could, but that didn't deter Dennis. "It'll be fun." He gave a roguish grin. "Besides, there's no backing out now."

"And you said you'd do it," Doug added, giving his partner big, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

Ioki, dressed in his black leather jacket (as was Doug, Booker, and Hanson), didn't say anything, but he was smirking, his dark eyes dancing with silent laughter.

Tom gave a long-suffering sigh before he turned to the rest of the officers in Jump Street Chapel. "Do we have any Def Leppard fans here?"

Almost all the girls and maybe a third of the guys raised their hands, while some of the female officers let out a cry of "Ow!"

"FIND!"

Everyone looked askance at Doug, who looked around with an innocent expression. "What? Hufflepuffs are very good finders."

Judy hung her head. "Those kids never should have had him watch _A Very Potter Musical_."

Hanson and Ioki looked puzzled. Harry asked, "What's that?" just as Tom asked, "What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. Some kids at school introduced it to him. Said they were from the future or something. Considering we had that case with the teen psychic, I'm almost ready to believe them."

"Ah. Remind me why Booker's here," Tom said. "He's not even a cop anymore, since he turned private eye on us."

"I told you last week I'd be dropping in to visit you guys," Dennis said. "Now, can we get on with it?"

Hanson shrugged. "I guess. Doug, I know I'm going to regret this, but hit it."

Penhall grinned, keyed in the song he wanted on Jenko's old jukebox (they hadn't dared rid themselves of it when Fuller took over as captain after their beloved mentor's death via a drunk driver), and the chords to a Def Leppard single resonated throughout the main room of the chapel. Somehow, Doug had gotten a hold of four wireless mikes, and he handed three of them to his singing partners. All the female officers who knew this song were grinning like crazy and already starting to move to the catchy beat. Even Hanson was loosening up a bit, a small smile on his face as all four guys chorused:

_"Make love like a man  
I'm a man, that's what I am  
Huh c'mon"_

Harry, Tom, and Doug dropped out, leaving Booker all by himself for the solo. The leather-clad PI gestured at the female officers, Judy more so than others, as he invited:

_"All you girls 'round the world  
Lookin' for a guy who's a real go-getter, yeah  
Every guy, grab a girl  
Love her like a man, make her feel a lot better, yeah  
Everybody"_

Hanson, wondering again why they had convinced him to do this in the first place, couldn't help smiling as he sang:

_"You want it—I'm the one"_

Doug took over:

_"I got it—I'm Mr. Fun"_

Harry's dark brown, almost black, eyes were laughing as he interjected:

_"You need it—I'm Captain Cool"_

Dennis finished the verse with:

_"Come get it—and I've come for you  
Come on"_

All four of them sang the chorus in unison, gesturing at various female officers:

_"Don't call me gigolo, don't call me Casanova  
Just call me on the phone and baby come on over  
When you need someone, when you need someone to_

_Make love like a man  
I'm a man, and that's what I am, yeah  
Make love like a man  
Your kinda man, and that's what I am"_

Tom did a solo on the next verse with:

_"Oh, every day, every night  
Take her little heart till it beats like a hammer, yeah, oh  
Come on, do it good, do it right  
Crazy little girl gonna stutter 'n' stammer"_

Dennis, Doug, and Harry added _"Stammer"_ before all four of them went onto the catchy chorus again:

_"Don't call me gigolo, don't call me Casanova  
Just call me on the phone and baby come on over  
When you need someone, when you need someone to_

_Make love like a man  
I'm a man, and that's what I am, yeah  
Make love like a man  
Your kinda man, and that's what I am"_

Since Booker looked more like a punk rocker than the rest of them, he belted out the next bridge of the song:

_"Gimme some rock 'n' roll, little bit of rock 'n' roll  
It's gotta be rock 'n' roll, little bit of rock 'n' roll"_

The three cops and single PI were all rocking out to the guitar solo, but motion stilled when Doug took over Phil Collen's verse:

_"A little bit of love goes a long, long way  
Gonna get it on if you really wanna get her  
Never ever wait, it's a little too late  
Love her like a man, make her feel a lot better"_

At the next verse they alternated lines, first Tom, Doug, Harry, then Dennis:

_"You want it—yeah, baby  
I got it—why not?  
You need it—oh! Oh!  
Come get it—oh, come on"_

Once again, it was on to the chorus:

_"Don't call me gigolo, don't call me Casanova  
Just call me on the phone and baby come on over  
When you need someone, when you need someone, when you need someone to_

_Make love like a man  
I'm a man, and that's what I am, yeah  
Make love like a man  
Your kinda man, and that's what I am"_

For the next verse, Harry took the lead, while the others sang the backing vocals:

_"Make love—make love  
Like a man—like a man  
I'm a man—I'm a man, that's what I am baby  
Make love—make love  
Like a man—like a man  
I'm a man—I'm a man, that's what I am"_

This time, Booker sang the lead vocals, with Harry, Doug and Tom backing him up:

_"Hey, get it while you can—make love  
I wanna be your man—like a man  
Baby understand—I'm a man  
I'm a m-m-m-man  
Make love—make love  
Like a man—like a man  
Your kinda man"_

Then there was silence for a couple beats before Hanson finished with a flourish:

_"Oh, love her like a man, she's gonna feel a lot better  
And that's a fact!"_

When the last drumbeats faded out, there was silence for a few heartbeats before everyone in the Chapel—Captain Adam Fuller included—started clapping hard and wolf-whistles rang out. Harry, Doug, Tom, and Dennis just exchanged grins, clasped hands, and bowed low. Booker cried out, "Thank you, thank you very much!"

"Ugh, not the Elvis impersonations again," Tom muttered.

Judy fought her way through the crowd until she was standing in front of him, a wide grin on her face. "Great job, guys." The grin turned evil. "Now, exactly how many times have you seen the music video?"

Hanson rolled his eyes and thought, _Oh boy. She's_ never _going to let us live this down._


End file.
